


Officer Daichi

by Beequinox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom Sawamura Daichi, Dom/sub, F/M, Police, Police Uniforms, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beequinox/pseuds/Beequinox
Summary: Your face pressed to the hood of his car, Daichi cuffed your arms behind your back. Pulling down your pants, shoving his tongue inside you. “D- DAICHI” crying out in surprise, moans following behind his name, falling off your lips in little waves.
Kudos: 29





	Officer Daichi

Your face pressed to the hood of his car, Daichi cuffed your arms behind your back. Pulling down your pants, shoving his tongue inside you. “D- DAICHI” crying out in surprise, moans following behind his name, falling off your lips in little waves. The lewd sounds of his tongue lapping you up made you even more excited. Biting down on your lip when his finger starts circling your clit. “You’ve been bad tonight. I have to punish troublemakers, it's my job.” a loud smack echoes through the quiet night as his hand lands on your ass, leaving a painful sting and a bright red hand print behind. Removing his tongue, he replaced it with three large fingers. Flipping you over on to your back, his mouth moved to your clit sucking, biting, licking, teasing you in all the right ways, making you go crazy. His fingers pressed into you, fucking you deep, with each stroke sending another wave of pleasure over you. Your head tilting back, unable to stop from moaning out his name as he pleased you, hitting all the right spots that you loved so much. “you like it? being pleasured in public by an officer? you can’t even do anything with your hands cuffed like that. ” grabbing your thigh, pushing your legs open further. “Legs spread open on my hood like this, I love the look.” his tongue running over your clit again, making you quiver. 

“Daichi, s- stop, please.” biting down on your lip to stifle a moan when he nipped at your clit. “Don’t tell me to stop, not when I know you love it, so damn much. From how loud you are, I think I could make you squirt, just watch the uniform if you get it dirty I’ll triple your punishment.” looking up at your flustered, sweaty face with a dangerous grin. His tongue danced circles around your clit while his fingers continued to pound into you. Soon, you reached your peak, cresting it, crying out his name as you came on his fingers, squirting into his mouth as he drank you with his tongue. 

Grabbing a fistful of your hair, he pulled you off the hood, bringing you down to your knees in front of him. “Be the slut you are, suck the officer’s cock to get out of trouble, you don’t want to spend the night in jail do you?” looking down at you as you start licking his cock earnestly. Taking him fully in your mouth, happy to hear a soft “Fuck” leave his mouth when you do. The hand in your hair tightened its grip, you could tell he was tempted to shove your head down and make you choke on his cock. Using your teeth, you graze them against his shaft, making him softly moan out your name. “Little troublemaker. Look at you, trying so hard.” pushing your head down, his cock going deeper down your throat. Rocking his hips, face fucking you, his moans growing louder with each thrust. His cock choking you until he finally came, releasing in your mouth. “Swallow it.” Growling his command in your ear, you felt yourself clench at the feeling of his breath against your neck.

Pulling you off the ground and throwing you into the backseat of his cruiser, your face pressed into the leather seats. His tongue found your hole as he pulled his baton out of his belt, pushing it slowly into your pussy while his tongue and fingers worked to stretch out your ass. Grinding his cock against you before plunging it in your ass, the baton still sticking out of you as he thrusted in. “You have the right to remain silent, but I don’t think you can.” grabbing your hips, slamming his cock into you hard, making you cry out again. Your throat feels dry and scratchy as you continue to moan and yell his name. Leaning over he grabbed your chin, pulling you into a kiss, his tongue slipping into your mouth. Flipping you over on to your back, he grabbed the end of the baton, thrusting it in and out in rhythm with his own thrusts, fucking you twice over. “Normally I’d read you your rights but right now, you don’t have any.” licking his lips as he watched you turn into a puddle under him. 

Suddenly a voice blared through the car radio, “Officer Daichi. You haven’t checked in, it's been an hour, what's your status? Over.” Shoving one hand over your mouth to muffle you, he reached for the radio, not stopping his ruthless pounding into while he answered dispatch. “I’m in the middle of a write up, troublemaker’s giving me a hard time.” grinning down at you as he gave you a particularly hard thrust, forcing you to cum, the baton feeling hard and strange as you spasmed around it. Setting the radio back down as the dispatch dismissed him, grabbing your hips again, releasing your mouth to let you moan out his name again. “You’ve got dispatch worried about me.” jerking the baton out of your pussy replacing it with his cock, plunging in several more times before cumming inside, filling you up full before pulling out letting some of it drip on your thighs. “You enjoyed your punishment, didn’t you. My little troublemaker.” pulling you in for another long kiss.


End file.
